The Devil's Heart
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Sudah kubilang, Izaya. Kau hanya tidak tahu sama sekali. Setan tidak memiliki hati. Seharusnya. Side story to 'The Devil's Whisper', no pairing, galau, dan lain-lain. Ga suka, jangan baca. Enjoy! :D


**Title:**Herz des Teufels (The Devil's Heart)

**Summary:** Sudah kubilang, Izaya. Kau hanya tidak tahu sama sekali. Setan tidak memiliki hati. Seharusnya.

**Pairing:** Ga ada. Ini hanya cerita kenapa Roppi membenci manusia. Yang, tentu saja, hanya buatan saia, bukan beneran. Huehehehe…

**Rate:** T aja deh.

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Mudah-mudahan itu nanti berubah *plakk*

**Bacotan:** Ini hanya sedikit fic untuk menumpahkan kegalauan saia. Ehehehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_Kita ini setan…_

**Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi setan.**

* * *

Aku bangun tanpa tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku bukanlah malaikat. Mataku tidak berwarna selembut mata mereka. Mataku berwarna merah darah. Rambutku tidak berwarna pirang lembut atau putih mutiara seperti milik mereka. Rambutku berwarna sehitam malam.

Padahal aku sudah terus memohon, entah pada siapa, selama aku tertidur dalam kepompong dulu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi setan. Mereka menakutkan.

Dan sekarang, aku adalah salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

_Tugas kita adalah untuk mencintai manusia…_

**Aku tidak suka itu. Aku tidak tahu caranya.**

* * *

Karena, dulu sebelum aku mati dan tertidur dalam kepompong hangatku, aku tidak pernah mencintai siapa-siapa.

Aku manusia yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Aku juga tidak memiliki cinta.

Tapi setiap aku melihat dua manusia bersama, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain… kupikir itulah yang namanya cinta.

Dan menurutku… cinta mungkin adalah hal yang baik.

* * *

_Rayu, goda, seret mereka, kabulkan keinginan mereka._

**Keinginan?**

* * *

Seperti setan-setan yang lain, aku juga kelak akan disuruh untuk menggoda manusia dan memenuhi keinginan mereka.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah tahu, keinginan seperti apa yang harus aku kabulkan.

* * *

_Keinginan terlarang mereka… seret mereka ke dalam dosa._

**Kenapa?**

* * *

Aku pernah melihat Lucifer yang menggoda manusia untuk membunuh manusia lainnya hanya untuk harta.

Aku pernah melihat Beelzebub membuat manusia menyembahnya untuk kekuatan dan kekuasaan.

Aku pernah melihat Helel membuat manusia melakukan zinah pada manusia yang dia cintai.

Tapi aku tak pernah tahu, untuk apa membuat manusia melakukan hal itu.

* * *

_Karena itulah cara kita mencintai mreka._

**Bagaimana menyeret mereka ke dalam dosa sama dengan cinta?**

* * *

Dan manusia-manusia berdosa itu datang kesini, ke neraka, setelah mereka mati. Tangisan mereka, ratapan dan raungan mereka… sepertinya benar-benar disukai oleh para setan-setan.

Tapi tidak untukku. Telingaku pekak oleh itu semua.

Ternyata, cinta tidak seindah yang kukira.

* * *

_Ketika mereka jatuh dalam dosa, mereka makin dekat dengan kita._

**Kenapa mereka harus dekat dengan kita?**

_Kau pernah melihat manusia mencintai? Mereka ingin memiliki manusia yang mereka cintai. Mereka ingin dekat dengan manusia yang mereka cintai… kita juga begitu…_

**Kalau begitu…**

* * *

Telingaku sakit oleh teriakan, raungan, semua suara-suara mengerikan itu. Aku tidak suka. Aku ingin pergi dari sini!

* * *

**Biarkan aku membenci mereka.**

* * *

"Kau apakan orang itu?" tanya Izaya pada Roppi yang hanya diam memandang pencuri yang pergi itu.

"Aku hanya membuatnya melupakan niatnya mencuri. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan dosa," jawab Roppi sambil lanjut berjalan.

"Dan kukira, tugas setan _memang_ menjatuhkan manusia ke dalam dosa."

Roppi berbalik, tersenyum miris dan membalas, "Sudah kubilang, Izaya. Kau hanya tidak tahu sama sekali."

'Tentang apa?' batin Izaya, tetapi memilih untuk diam saja.

Sepertinya Roppi membaca pikirannya lagi, karena si setan bermata merah itu hanya tersenyum lebih miris lagi dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

* * *

**Aku membenci manusia. Dan aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka di neraka.**

* * *

Tada~! Saia bikin side story 'Flüstern des Teufels'~!

Ehehehe… seperti biasa, saia minta ripiunya~! :D


End file.
